


Cold House

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The house is changed when the telegraph arrives from Ishval.<br/>Disclaimer: So not mine.  Arakawa holds the patent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold House

Everything changed when telegram came. No sun seemed to come through the windows. Winry couldn’t get warm. Den walked around with her head and tail down. Granny didn’t say much, but some nights, she poured a glass and drank. 

Ed and Al came, but Winry couldn’t talk. Ed sat next to her, and patted her head. Al read to her from books. Winry didn’t feel, couldn’t hear. It hurt to breathe, to walk, to think. She couldn’t sleep, for listening for the sound of Mommy and Daddy’s voices. They’d come through the door, and the house would be right again. 

Instead, soldiers came, with big boxes made of wood. The boxes smelled awful, like that dead lamb they’d found last summer. The boxes got set up in the living room, and people started showing up. They were quiet, too, talking in soft voices, patting Winry’s head and drinking with Granny. The house got colder, even with all the people there, and Winry couldn’t breathe. She pushed through all of them, gasping, shivering, needing to get out of the house. 

All but falling down the stairs, Winry ran out into the yard. The sun so bright, she couldn’t see. Her heart thundered. She ran, hard, pain stabbing through her ribs. She ran to get away from the house. She ran until she tripped, falling hard. 

The ground under her was cold, and hard, just like the house. Cold as the graveyard, where her parents would live from now on. 


End file.
